This invention relates to a composite conductive material and, more particularly, to such material in which particles of at least a sort of metal are dispersed within a matrix conductive metal for elevating its strength, the metals being mutually not solid soluble at a normal temperature, and to a method for manufacturing such composite material, as well as to an electric contact material obtained from the composite conductive material.
The electric contact material obtained from the composite conductive material of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized as electric contacts in such various electric devices and equipments as relays, brakers, power-type relays and the like.